Alive
by Meek
Summary: If I tell you in here, I'll give away the entire plotline....So, can ya please just read it as a personal favor to me? Thanks! Don't forget to review!


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
A/N: This is for ~*Lady Starlite Flare*~'s Romance Contest! n.n; ...Unfortunatley, this entry is completely futile, considering that my buddy Eizou is entering, and is soooooooooo much better than me. X.x; It's a Mishiro/Kouimi, and it is only that because Eizou made me do it.-.-;;; LoL, j/k. Anyway, enjoy the show...er...fic!  
  
  
  
Rain drops came slowly from the sky, hitting the moist dirt with a thud. It seemed that the angels in Heaven were crying for the young girl who just sat there, staring mindlessly at the ground. Her lips were pursed, and her eyes held so little emotion, yet so, so much. Hair the color of honey rested on her shoulders, getting slightly damper with each minute, but the girl didn't seem to mind, let alone notice.   
  
  
  
She let out a soft cry, muffled by the sounds of the rain, and reached her hand out to the dirt. It was muddy from the rain, which she was blatanly ignoring, and she only succeeded in making herself a mess. She raised her head for the first time it what seemed like ages, daringly confronting the one thing she had hoped she would never have to face.   
  
  
  
The headstone.   
  
  
  
Sora's headstone.  
  
  
  
A silent tear ran down the girl's pale cheek, mingling with the rain that came down harder by the second. She didn't mind, she actually hoped that it would kill her so that she may be in a better place. A place where she could be a normal girl and hang out with her best friend. But no, Sora had to go off and die on her. Bitter feelings coursed through her body, blaming Sora for her death when she knew it wasn't her fault.   
  
  
  
"Mimi?" someone called out from behind her, but she didn't bother to turn to face them. It was true, she was Mimi, but if she looked at another person, she knew she would start thinking about how they were alive and Sora was dead.   
  
  
  
Dead. It seemed so... final.   
  
  
  
"What?" she spat back, her eyes narrowing on the ground. Couldn't people see she was grieving? She brought a sleeve to her eyes, wiping away the countless tears forming in them; a futile gesture, considering it was raining. "What do you want?"   
  
  
  
"To see if you're okay." A large umbrella came out of nowhere, keeping the rain from falling onto Mimi's head. She looked up quickly, seeing a red-haired boy returning her gaze. His hair was matted around his head and his black suit was rather wet, but she recognized him immedietly.   
  
  
  
"State your business, Koushiro. And make it quick, I'm grieving." A clump of honey hair fell to the side of her face, framing it. She looked weak...helpless.   
  
  
  
Her stooped down and put his hand gently on her arm. "C'mon, Mimi. You can grieve when your dry."  
  
  
  
Pain flashed through her eyes, as well as remorse, and she jerked her arm away. "I don't need your help and I don't want it. Now go away and leave me be." She turned away from him, then, watching the mud become more and more.   
  
  
  
He nodded thoughtfully, then sighed. "I'm going to miss her to, you know." a small smile found it's way to his lips as he went on, "The first time we went to the Digiworld, I had the biggest crush on her. I thought she was beautiful and smart, and I loved her so much. But I gave up eventually. She was out of my league. I found a new crush. I still loved her though, as a friend. Whenever you needed advice or had a problem, all you needed to do was go to good old Sora. She was the best of all of us, I think."  
  
  
  
No longer could Mimi just sit there. She began to cry, the sobs racking her body as she lay down on the ground, mud caking her dress. "She's gone, Koushiro...She's gone." she moaned every now and then  
  
  
  
Dropping the umbrella and, bringing her into a hug, Koushiro felt his eyes grow watery as well. Then, pulling away slightly, Koushiro pulled Mimi's chin up so they were facing each other eye to eye. "Sora's dead, that I can't change, but Tachikawa Mimi is still alive." and with that, he leaned over and gave Mimi a slight peck on the mouth, then hugged her again.   
  
  
  
Touching her lips briefly, Mimi pulled away. "Koushiro?" she asked quickly, "Who did you like after Sora?"  
  
  
  
Koushiro pulled away and blushed slightly, "...You..."  
  
  
  
And for the first time since she had been given the news about Sora, Mimi smiled.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ta da! Plotless, pointless, dumb, yes I know. It was. I probably have no chance, (Because you suck, Eizou! e.e;) but that's okay, because it is...x.x; Anyway, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to R&R. 


End file.
